


Us or him? PT.3 (Troy Calypso /female reader)

by Lurkderp97



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Borderlands 3 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkderp97/pseuds/Lurkderp97
Summary: Being a part of the cult meant that you had to give your flesh and guns taken right? Well you weren't informed about that nor getting a mark. You're not sure if you're ready for the day when it happens but you hope you can take it when it comes. You're also hoping you can handle the day that the crimson raiders come to fight on taking you back from the COV. The twins will be ready and maybe you will be too.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Us or him? PT.3 (Troy Calypso /female reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so last part I said that Tyreen took Troy's powers but that was before I read his Wiki and his powers were actually stunted due to the fact that he's a parasitic twin. Soooooo yeah I was actually thinking that Tyreen took his powers the whole time whoops. 😅 Also I have a feeling Troy does sleep with his spinal support on since it's connected to the back of his head and probably could cause nerve damage if removed.

You wake up before Troy and see that it was still a bit dark outside and the sun hasn't risen yet. You look at Troy as he was still sleeping. He had his back towards you sleeping on his left arm. To your surprise he doesn't snore in his sleep. You moved your hand to his back and gently run your fingers up and down it where his spinal support wasn't connected. He tensed up a bit but doesn't wake up. You giggle as you nuzzle into his back falling asleep again wrapping an arm around him. "Awww isn't this cute?" You open your eyes and looked behind you seeing Tyreen standing in the doorway. "Heya Lil sis" She had a smirk on her face. "I heard you last night and I must say, you're pretty loud for a small person." A blush started coming onto your face from what she just said. "Sh-shut up Tyreen!" Troy heard both of you talking and sits up from sleeping, wiping his eyes to get his vision right. "What's… going on?" He yawns and stretches as he sees Tyreen in his doorway. "Oh,hey Ty, what're you doing here?" She blows a raspberry at him and he blows one back. "Wow thanks for the warm welcome Troy." She jokes as she walks to him to give him some energy. You sit there watching as both their siren tattoos glow holding each other's arm. "I keep telling you to let me know when you need energy Troy." He rubs his neck chuckling. "Heh, guess I forgot to tell you yesterday." You sat there staring at him and then Tyreen, not knowing about the whole energy thing. "Um, what exactly does he need energy for?" Tyreen looked at you and then Troy shocked. "You haven't told her yet Troy?" Tyreen sat down on the side of the bed as she placed a hand on your shoulder. She sighs looking down at the ground. "(Y/N), Troy's… dying… well without me he would be. That's why I leech energy from any living thing and give it to him. He can't go a certain amount of time without it or his body will start reacting differently. He didn't want to tell you before because-" She gets cut off as Troy speaks now. "I didn't want you to worry about me too much when you were with your friends. But now I know how you feel about me. I should have told you sooner." "His body can't handle the fact that he was born a siren, I'm not really sure if it's true that men aren't fit to be sirens but maybe it's because Troy was a parasitic twin. It seems his DNA isn't mixing well." You weren't really upset about the confession because Troy knew it was best to keep it hidden from you before. Instead you smiled. "I'm just glad that you kept him alive all these years Tyreen." She smiles as she hugs you and Troy joins in, both hugging you tightly."Ugh I can't breathe." For twins they sure were strong, mainly Tyreen but Troy was to you. Tyreen let's go as she pats your head ruffling your hair. "Heh sorry it's just good to have you back. I have so much to talk about with you." Troy looked at Tyreen with confusion. "Hmmmm about what?" He asked. "It's girl talk Troy, you wouldn't understand." You hear your stomach starts to rumble. "Eheh, maybe after breakfast?" They both chuckle. "Haha alright hungry head." Troy teased as he ruffles your hair placing a kiss on your cheek. "Don't push it Troy." Tyreen stands up getting ready to leave. "Alright I'm gonna tell some cultists to cook breakfast now, have fun you two love birds." She walks away to the culinary area now. "So wanna help me put that on?" Troy says gesturing to his robotic arm now. "Uh, I could try." He gets up and grabs it. "I'll show you how to do it, just please be careful." You nod as he explains and shows you how to help him put his arm on and you did successfully. "Heh you're a fast learner I see, good job." You both smile at each other. You stand up but was pulled back down on the bed by Troy, him hovering over you now. "I just realized something, you didn't give me a good morning kiss." He leans down to kiss you but you stop him smirking. "Make me give you one." You felt him poke your sides and you jolt. "Oh is someone ticklish? He starts to tickle you, making you let go of his forehead, laughing now. "Ahahaha Troy stop hahahaha please. I'm gonna pee." He smirks as he keeps tickling you stopping now. "Awww you are ticklish haha!" He quickly kisses you on the lips now but you move your hands on his abdomen trying to tickle him back. And to your surprise he was ticklish too. "Hey no fair hahahaha" You kept tickling him. "All's fair in love and war Troy." "Hahaha okay okay, I'm sorry hahaha. So can I have another kiss or are you gonna tickle me again?" You bring him forward kissing him now. "There's your answer." Troy knew you weren't his just yet, but he felt happy with you around and loved spending time with you. He was in love with you. He's waiting for the day that you accept being his. He kisses you once again but a bit longer this time. "So you still sore from last night?" You lightly push his chest chuckling " Don't even ask." He rubs your cheek now. "Your skin is so soft and smooth even with scars on them." You close your eyes melting into his touch. 

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Tyreen says barging in this time. "Am I interrupting something?" "Ugh Tyreen knock next time." Troy says as he moves from you now getting him some clothes to wear for the day. "Yeah yeah whatever, now hurry before the food gets cold you two." She leaves to go eat breakfast now. You find your boots and put them on but get bit by something. "AH THE HELL'S IN MY BOOT?!" You look in it seeing a snake. "Ohhhh I'm so gonna kill you!" You put your boot upside down shaking it so it could fall out. It eventually falls out slithering towards Troy and he picks it up. "Heh sorry about that, it's a snake I found and decided to keep it. Don't worry it's not poisonous." He puts it back where it belongs. "It seems to escape somehow." You look at it and then at him. "Troy that thing's big as hell, it needs a new cage or wherever you keep it." He comes over to you with some medical supplies for your foot. "Yeah I know but it's hard to find one around these parts." He starts taking care of your bite and puts your boot on for you standing up now. He leans in giving you a peck on the lips now. "You'll be okay, it won't hurt too long." You give him a small smile. Troy wanted someone he could care for and someone to take care of him. Tyreen does but most of the time she's not there when he needs her help since she's busy most the time keeping the cult in shape. Troy gets sick a lot leaving the work to Tyreen and she doesn't get mad at him for it since it's not his fault. He tries the best he can to help her keep the cult in shape. She didn't mind you and Troy's so called relationship,in fact she was happy for him taking care of someone as it was an experience for him, but also felt fear for him if something bad ever happens to you. She's seen it happen before with his past lovers and he's gone a bit soft when he got too attached to them and felt like it was his fault when he couldn't save them in time. But now with you, he knows not to let his guard down and make sure you were safe and not get too reckless. "Um Troy, c-can I ask you something?" He holds your hand walking with you now. "Sure, what is it?" "About your past, what happened? I-if you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay." He gives your hand a light squeeze." We can talk about when we arrive in the dining area." He sounded a bit irritated. "I'm sorry I asked you don't-" "No it's fine, I just hate thinking about it is all." You don't say anything else as you both arrived in the dining hall for breakfast. "Holy…shit" You look at the food and nearly drool over the smell. "Someone's real hungry huh?" He drags you with him as he goes to sit down, putting you on his lap now. "You two were almost late, I could have eaten this all by myself." Tyreen says as she sits in her chair waiting for you both. "Oh is that a challenge Ty? EATING CONTEST RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" He lets you get off his lap as he starts getting a lot of food. "Ohhh you're so on Troy!" She starts putting more food onto her plate now. You stand between both of them getting ready to count down. Troy has a malicious smirk on his face watching Tyreen, her doing the same. "Are you guys ready?" "Hell yeah we are. You are so going down Troy." "Not if I beat you first Tyreen." Seeing them like this was quite entertaining to you. "Okay 3...2...1...and begin!" They both begin shoving food into their mouth being careful not to choke. Troy snapped his jaw open so he could eat the food easier. "Curse that damn body mod!" Tyreen says as she tries to keep up with Troy. "Awww is someone over there losing?" Troy mused as he kept eating getting close to being finished. He was eating the same way he did when tearing someone apart with his jaw except there was no blood involved or screams of terror. You've seen him do it before and that's when you first found out about his split jaw. You weren't freaked out seeing a split jaw since you've seen it on skags, but you were freaked out by the fact that a human had one. You weren't sure if he's gotten into an accident to get it or asked for it for his 'god king' persona. "Ha I win Ty!" You snapped out of your thoughts as you see Troy finished with his food, Tyreen being close to finished. She chuckles as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "alright I'll see you guys later, god queen duty calls." She leaves to go do her business now. "Ah shit why'd I do that?" You look over at Troy seeing him trying to fix his jaw back into place now. "Need help?" You asked while watching him. "Nah I got it and there we go." He gets it back in place now. "Ha that sure was fun, now come on back over here and sit on my lap." You sit on his lap again as he puts an arm around your waist. For a lean person, Troy sure had a big appetite. You grab a napkin wiping his mouth off now. Once you get done you start to eat your own food but was stopped by Troy. "Ah, I wanna feed you." He picks up a piece holding it near your mouth. "But Troy I can feed-" "Say ahhh" You open your mouth as he puts the piece of food inside. You close it chewing on it now. "Mmmm wow that tastes amazing." You close your eyes savoring the taste. "Alright now, don't start getting turned on by food." He laughs as he feeds you more. You were loving how amazing the food tasted. "Damn those cultists sure know how to cook." He watched as he gets done feeding you now, both of you drinking together now. "So, you wanted to know what happened in my past right?" He sits back in his chair as you put your cup down. "Y-yeah I'm ready." 

He hesitates for a moment before speaking. You rub his back gently as he runs his fingers through his hair. It was hard on him but he knew it was best to get it out and tell you. "Troy you sure you want to-" He sighs as he rubs his face looking at you now. "Yeah it's about time to let someone who's not from the cult know what happened." He sits you on the table in front of him resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "When me and Ty were younger she always had to protect me from danger with her powers. All I could do was sit there and watch. I felt useless and that she didn't need me. My powers were stunted due to the fact that I'm the parasitic twin, hell I don't even know why I was born a siren if my body can't even handle it. But she told me that one day I'll get what I want if I keep sticking around. When she found out that I was the brains of each plan she always asked for my help in something so things would go as planned, which some did and some didn't. Sometimes I look at my markings and wish I wasn't even born a siren because there's no point if I'm dying from it." You reach out tracing his siren markings with a finger. It soothes him a little. "So, what about your past lovers?" A look of sadness and regret presents itself on his face now. "I got too reckless with some of them, losing some in raids. When I'm in combat mode I let loose and feel like myself in the moment, enjoying it and being reckless. But that didn't end well with some of them. Some of them got crushed by debris because of me and it was all my fault. A few got stabbed when they got in the way trying to save me from getting hurt and I couldn't save them in time because I was trying to save myself from getting killed so I could get to them in time, but it was too late, and I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. A few others got killed in explosions or from gunfire and I just-" He wiped his face trying to keep tears from falling out of his eyes. "Fffffuckkk it's all my fault, I always try my best but end up failing. Why can't things go my way for once?" He rests his head on your lap as you gently run your fingers through his hair, luckily he washed it. Your heart ached seeing him like this. "I feel your pain Troy, I know how it feels when losing someone that you have a connection with. It wasn't easy for me either and I still think about it sometimes." You remember losing Angel and Roland. Although Angel said she felt free and saved, you felt like a horrible person for what happened, but she didn't hate you for that. "I… I had to kill a friend Troy, and I still feel regretful for doing it. She said she was finally free and thanked me for it but-" Tears started falling from your eyes falling onto his face now. You put your hands over your eyes crying more. He looks up at you with worry and brings you into a tight hug as you shook and kept crying. "I… just wish… there could have been another way to save her." Troy wiped your tears away even if you were still crying. You remember when it happened, how much you hated yourself for doing it, how you broke down emotional and wished there was an easier way. When Jack told you that she was working for him, you weren't mad at her since she's helped you and kept helping you along the way. You also remembered when Roland got shot shortly after, wishing you or someone had stopped Jack in time but it happened in a flash. He's taught you so much for you to be a part of the crimson raiders and once he was gone. You felt lost without a leader like him. Things went south when sanctuary got attacked by Hector. Lilith became Commander and managed to lead you all till this very day. You didn't notice tears coming from Troy as he watched you break down. "Did, did you at least avenge her?" You remember stopping the warrior and Jack with your friends. "Y-yeah we k-killed her father. He kept her holed up for most of her life like she was a prisoner. He was gonna use her to charge the Pandora vault key to wake the warrior, and that's when we had to… end her life. But it was too late because he used Lilith and woke the warrior. We destroyed it and Jack after." You managed to calm down a bit but you still felt sad. "Wow, it seems your past was harder than mine." You look up at Troy wiping his face clean of dry tears. "But I don't want to make that same mistake again, I don't want to lose you to my selfish ways." You grab both his cheeks rubbing your nose against his, like rabbits do, and you both smile with eyes closed. "You won't, I promise." Moments like these made Troy soft, happy and overprotective. You were the light that he's needed in his life and that he wanted to protect the best he could. It all made sense now, why he's been acting the way he is with you. You both hear a DING! from his ECHONET device, a message received from Tyreen. "We better get going, don't wanna keep Ty waiting too long because she gets scary when she does." You chuckled as Troy stood up and you jump down off the table. "Oh I hope my knight in shining armor will protect me." You swoon in a playful way, both of you laughing together as you walk to go meet with Tyreen. While you were you noticed how quiet it was around the cult. "They must be where we do our lives on stage, follow me." You did and you could hear noises of praises as you got close. Troy takes you to the backstage as he calls Tyreen's name. She walks over to you two and speaks. "Alright her outfit is ready over there, hurry and get her dressed so we can tell the cult about her." He nods as she goes back to the center stage doing what she was doing before you both arrived. He takes you over to where your outfit was and you observe it. It screamed 'Royalty' as it had a tiara, a red robe and a long black dress with the same snakes and skulls symbol Troy had on the back of his jacket. Yeah pretty much was his idea to add it. You actually liked it. "Try it on right here in front of me." You hear Troy say as he sits down on a sofa watching you. You smirk as you start stripping your outfit in front of him now. He keeps his eyes on you not looking away once. "Like what ya see huh?" He gets up walking towards you now, pressing himself against you. "You don't wanna tease me right now." He whispers in your ear as he smacks your ass. "Just be lucky we have something important to do right now." He lightly bites your neck kissing it after. "Better be a good girl and obey." He goes back to the couch he was sitting on, leaving you a blushing mess. "Better hurry up sweetheart." You flip him off as he laughs. You start putting the dress on looking at yourself in the mirror. You hear Troy wolf whistles as he sees the dress on you now. "Just about anything you wear looks good on ya." You twirl around a bit admiring the dress on you. "Tyreen sure has good taste in fashion." You go over to Troy so he could help you with the zipper. "Hey I helped too." You giggle as he zips the dress up for you now. "I can tell the symbol was your idea, and I honestly like it." He pats your back indicating the zipper was zipped up. Tyreen comes back to help you put the tiara on. "Wow you look badass in this. Alright, showtime, don't take too long, just wait until it's time for you to come out." You hear mouthpiece over the speakers and the crowd cheering and praising the Calypsos. Troy comes behind you rubbing your shoulders giving you a massage. "Hmmm that feels nice." You hum in approval as you close your eyes enjoying the massage. "Don't want you being too nervous out there beautiful." He moves his hands down to your breasts rubbing and squeezing them lightly. He knew just how sensitive you were there. You arch your back a bit as he smirks, whispering in your ear. "That's for trying to tease me with a strip tease." He lets them go as he backs away smirking still. "D-damn you Troy…" He cackled at your blushing state. 

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! SHE'S GONE NOOOOOOOO!" Claptrap says while rolling around in circles, arms flailing in the air. "Calm down claptrap, we're certain she's alive still, hopefully. Lilith runs her hand through her hair in frustration and sighs. " We really need a good plan to get her back. Right now we must head to Eden-6 and meet up with Clay, he needs help." The other vault hunters were already on Pandora trying to get through waves of COV everywhere they went. They already had their coordinates to Eden-6 and were headed there next.

After the twins introduced you to the cult some of the cultists went up and talked to you. Troy and Tyreen stood by your side just in case one of them stepped out of line. One of them gets up close inspecting you. "She doesn't have the mark on her skin!" Mark? You thought to yourself. "Um, what…mark?" The cultist shows you their collarbone with the 'COV' mark in the middle and you gulped. "What...the hell, Troy, Tyreen, please tell me I'm not getting that!" You put a hand on your collarbone breathing heavily. You were afraid of how the mark would be put on your skin, imagining the pain you would feel. "Go away, we're gonna figure this out with her." Troy says as he and Tyreen walked away with you now. You felt nauseous and a headache coming on. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you kept breathing heavily. They should have told you about this, but you were only here for a day and they didn't have the time to tell you. They sat you down while you were still having a panic attack. Your hands were shaking and the breathing continued. You run your hands through your hair gripping it as Troy held your hands while kneeling to talk to you. Tyreen rubbed your back to help you calm down. You weren't really expecting this to come just yet. "Look (Y/N), we were gonna tell you ourselves when we had time to talk but that cultist just blurted it out." You looked at Troy still breathing. "It has to be a dream… it just has to be… tell me I'm fucking dreaming Troy!" He squeezed your hands a bit tight to reassure you that it was all real. "Y-you're going to have to get the mark eventually, but Ty can heal it up for you right away. Although you're still going to feel pain in the process of getting it, but not today, you need to calm down first, don't want you passing out anytime soon." He gives you a hug as you hold onto him. "Me and Troy will respect your wishes and wait until you're ready for it." Tyreen says. You managed to calm down a bit. Troy lets you go as you stood up walking with him and Tyreen again. "You'll be fine, alright? I'm sure you've felt worse things before as a VH." He holds your hand kissing it. The panic was still there but it was minor. You were hoping he was right. "Now, let's go get some rest, we all need it."

You and Troy were sleeping together but nude this time and managed not to get intimate. In the middle of the night you hear Troy mumble something in his sleep. You weren't really sure what he was saying but you heard him say "don't take her…" You turn your head to look at him and rubbed the back of his head. He sighed a sigh of relief as the grip he had on your waist got a bit tighter. He held you against him. He didn't want to let you go just yet, he wouldn't even know how to handle it really if you were taken from him right now. He slowly opened his eyes and gives you a kiss on the cheek mumbling a "thank you" nuzzling back into your neck and falling back to sleep quickly. You closed your eyes falling asleep shortly after. You were afraid to leave him and not being able to see him again. You know that day's coming soon, hopefully you're prepared for it.


End file.
